Dot Hack The Return
by Kingomon
Summary: Set after the events in G. U. the C.C. corporation has uncovered a backup to the original world and combine the two but hidden in the programing is Morganna. Now all .hack players return to fight to defend the World from Morganna but what is she planning?
1. Chapter 1

Story: Dot Hack/ Return

Chapter: The First Lost one

Set after the events in G. U. the C.C. corporation has uncovered a backup to the original world that they use to allow old players to play there characters on but within the programming is the original Morganna who begins to cause trouble for The World. Yata calls back not only the G.U. but also the old .hack players who have dealt with similar problems with the World. Now they must all unite and stop Morganna from taking over the World and defeat her once and for all.

--

C.C. Corporation has discovered a backup for the previous world which they found a way to install it in the world so that old players could be there characters once again. Little did they know that hidden within the programming was Morganna who had been lurking within the programming waiting for her return to come. With the Combination of the World, Yata was put in charge of watching the world like usual which he didn't notice anything suspicious on the serpents of Lore yet. So the official activation of the programming was brought about and it had been days since old player began to return to the world.

A man laid his back against the wall and stared at players who passed by him, he shook his head while he listened in on the Conversations of the people who passed. He could be compared to a Samurai which it had been a long time since he had played the world not since Shugo and his name is Sanjuro. Some were talking about the cool fact they could retake old characters while others hated the fact that some had to change their player names in order for the old players to return to the world. He has begun to doze but he quickly paid attention when a two players came to a stop nearby a spoke of a rumor.

"I mean it, I heard that the legendary Azure Knights are returning to the world….Balmung, Kite, and Orca" said knight player

"I doubt it, what reason would compel them to return to the World" said the warlock player

"I heard that their have been sightings of monsters called Data Bugs, they are going to come back to hunt them" said Knight player

"Whatever, let just get going" said Warlock player as he walk off

"Hey wait up!!" said the knight player who began to follow

'So their finally coming back and there are Data bugs again. I'll send them an email to tell them to meet me at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground so we can catch up on what's going on' thought Sanjuro

A noise from sending an email could be heard as Sanjuro began to walk toward the Chaos gate in Mac Anu which he waited a moment in front of the gate before he entered the address to the area and vanished in rings of light. He appeared on the old bridge that stood over the long dried land, he began to walk toward the Cathedral. Calm Music began to play as he entered the church like building and walk forward toward a statue that was chained to the spot. When he stood in the middle of the room, the music stopped as the area seemed to distort until Sanjuro appeared in an infected area. He pulled out his sword and looked all around him to see if there was anyone near him.

"How'd I end up here?" asked Sanjuro

"You have been chosen" spoke a Voice

"Chosen for what?" asked Sanjuro

"To assist me in my plan to destroy Aura" said the Voice

"Forget it, I am not going to help you do that" said Sanjuro

"You don't have a choice" laughed the voice

A noise sounded as a portal formed to release Skeith who hovered over the ground staring at his target

"Bring it on!!" shouted Sanjuro as he ran forward. He began to slash at Skeith but it was like cutting thin air, his attacks seemed to have no effect without Kite or Shugo to use Data drain. He jumped backwards held his sword ready to attack once again as he ran forward Skeith bracelet appeared and fire one attack on Sanjuro that made him float in the air with data swirling around him.

Sanjuro began to scream in pain as the area began to disrupt

Yata was looking over the data once again when all of the serpent of lore screens began to glow bright with the shine that blinded the room temporarily. Yata quickly began to shift through the data of the areas and he found one that had become corrupted with data. He was surprised to find an area in such a state which a sound could be heard as he began to call all G.U. members to come to the serpent of lore.

'The Wave must have returned but how did it corrupt an area so quickly, something is going on hopefully we can handle this' thought Yata

Hasseo could be seen walking through the alleys of Mac Anu as he headed in no direction in particular when he received the message from Yata. He sighed to himself before he began t walk in the other direction toward the chaos gate but then a figured appeared behind him. The figure was Sora though unknown Hasseo was his old character; the figure had an evil grin on his face.

"Going somewhere Hasseo?" asked Sora playfully

Hasseo turned to find the twin blade player staring at him which Hasseo remained silent

"Going to see Yata huh?" asked Sora

"How'd you know that?" asked Hasseo

Sora just smirked

"Who are you?" asked Hasseo

"The name is Sora and don't you forget" smiled Sora

"How do you know me? I have never met you before" said Hasseo

"I know a lot of things Terror of Death, I even know why you were in a Coma before" smiled Sora

"What…how did you know I was in Coma?" demanded Hasseo

"Perhaps another time…ta-ta for now" smiled Sora as he teleported out

"Hey get back here!!" shouted Hasseo as he charged forward

But it was too late Sora had left leaving Hasseo a bit confused. Hasseo wondered who exactly Sora was but for the moment he had no time to think it over since YAta had called for the G.U. to meet him at the Lore. It must be important so he will just have to deal with the player known as Sora another time. Hasseo slowly walked off toward the Chaos gate again so he could change root towns.

--

Sanjuro being Data drain and the appearance of Sora….what is going on? Well review please which I'll write another chapter soon


	2. The Data Bug

Story: Dot Hack/ Return

Chapter: The Data Bug

Set after the events in G. U. the C.C. corporation has uncovered a backup to the original world that they use to allow old players to play there characters on but within the programming is the original Morganna who begins to cause trouble for The World. Yata calls back not only the G.U. but also the old .hack players who have dealt with similar problems with the World. Now they must all unite and stop Morganna from taking over the World and defeat her once and for all.

--

Yata stood impatiently in front of the Serpent of Lore while waiting for Hasseo which he was not the only one impatient in the room. Pi had a very annoyed look on her face while she waited for Hasseo who said he would be there as quick as possible. Endurance on the other hand was calm and quiet as he stood in the room like absolutely nothing was wrong as if in a trance but then lifted his head when Hasseo slowly entered. Hasseo turned around to look back as he walked backwards toward everyone which he was wondering how the player Sora knew so much about him.

"Hey Hasseo were in this direction!!" shouted Pi

Hasseo turned to face everyone but he remained quiet

"Is something wrong Hasseo?" asked Endurance quietly

"Nah…just some player I encountered….anyway what's so important that you need me?" asked Hasseo

"Well you would probably know by now if you didn't take your sweet time" said Pi

"Sorry…just tell me what's going on" said Hasseo angrily

"Sorry doesn't cut it….what if the situation was a world crisis" said Pi

"Pi can we just focus on why I assembled you" said Yata

"Okay I guess I'll let it drop" said Pi

"Where's Kuhn and the others?" asked Hasseo

"They can't make it at the moment" said Endurance

"Figures…probably should have logged out when I had the chance" said Hasseo

"Okay if we are done with idle chatter lets get onto why you are all here. Not too long ago, the serpent of lore was disrupted by something powerful in the world…but the disruption lasted for a moment. That is when I discovered this" said Yata as he made the serpent of lore show the corrupted area.

"What's that? Is Aida back?" asked Hasseo

"No that seems unlikely, players would have mentioned seeing the black particles that send people into comas by now" said Pi

"There have been sightings of Data bugs" said Endurance

"What are Data bugs?" asked Hasseo

"They are monsters corrupted to have unlimited hit points and you don't want to fight one of them" said Yata

"Why?" asked Hasseo

"They are nearly unstoppable unless data drain is used on them to turn them back into regular monsters" said Yata

"So how do you know that?" asked Hasseo

"Why do you think the .Hackers are so famous…it's because we faced Data bugs and the wave though they were not in the world anymore. But now I think the wave has returned, it must have been hidden in the data that the C.C. Corporation combined with the current world to allow players to take up their old characters" said Yata

"Wave again? Man I was hoping we were done with this" said Hasseo

"Well I am not sure but I think the area may be of interest to investigate" said Yata

"So you think that what ever is behind the data bugs is at the corrupted area?" asked Hasseo

"Probably, that's why I want you three to go there and investigate. There is likely a Data bug there so expect a hard fight" said Yata

"I doubt it…there is nothing in the World I can't defeat" smirked Hasseo as he headed for the door.

"Well we will report back on anything we find" said Pi

The three left the serpent of lore and immediately headed for the corrupted area known as Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood which Hasseo didn't like the Idea that the area was where they were heading since it seemed trouble was always their. All three of them appeared in the area and decided to walk further inside the area though Hasseo kept looking around expecting Aida to appear though it seemed very unlikely.

"It is strange" said Pi

"What is strange?" asked Hasseo

"Well this place is one of the Lost grounds and yet it has been corrupted…something powerful must be behind this" said Pi

"Well whatever it is we should be able to handle it" said Hasseo

"I am not so sure, Aida is one thing but Data bugs are something else" said Pi

"Yeah well nothing is going to stop me" said Hasseo

The three soon arrived at the tree where Endurance had spent a long time at after losing the ADIA controlled cat he called Mia after someone he once knew as the player Elk. Suddenly the area began to distort as the tree in the distance seemed to grow corrupted as something appeared in a portal. A Data Bug, a large knight monster with green corrupted data around it charged forward at the three but Endurance stepped forward and held its attack back with his blade. Hasseo then ran forward with twin blades in hand and began to strike at the creature but he noticed that the data was nearly infinite. Pi then joined in the attack but it seemed like the monster was not going to go down which it swung its sword sending the three players crashing to the ground.

"Dam that thing is hard" said Hasseo

"Well he did warn us" said Pi

"Perhaps one of us should use data drain to end this" said Endurance

"Allow me to do it" smiled Hasseo as he stepped forward

"It's all your" said Pi

Data drain began to form on Hasseo's arms before fired a quick blast at the creature that knocked a virus core out of it causing it to return to normal. Endurance then jumped forward and cut the creature ending its life with ease, he stood from the ground with a smirk since it seemed they found the cause of the corruption.

"Well at least that's dealt with, now we can leave" said Hasseo

The three turned to leave but then they stopped when they heard someone begin to clap. They turned to look to see who made the sound but it seemed like it was no one. Suddenly the disruptions happened again but instead of a portal a man teleported onto the surface of the water where he seemed to float onto of the water. The man seemed to smirk to himself in silence while looking at them which the Hasseo and Pi questioned at the person was and wondered if he was the one controlling the data bugs like Ovan with Aida.

"Who are you?" demanded Hasseo

"Sanjuro" said Endurance with a surprised look on his face

--

What is going on now? Sanjuro returns after being Data drained and he seems different and why did he appear in disruptions? Please Review because there is more to come.


	3. Echo

Story: Dot Hack/ Return

Story: Dot Hack/ Return

Chapter: Echo

Set after the events in G. U. the C.C. corporation has uncovered a backup to the original world that they use to allow old players to play there characters on but within the programming is the original Morganna who begins to cause trouble for The World. Yata calls back not only the G.U. but also the old .hack players who have dealt with similar problems with the World. Now they must all unite and stop Morganna from taking over the World and defeat her once and for all.

--

"Who's Sanjuro?" asked Hasseo

"Beats me" said Pi

"It's one of the .Hackers….I don't understand why are you here?" asked Endurance

"It has been a long time…hasn't it Elk" smiled Sanjuro

"How….I have not told anyone that I'm Elk" said Endurance

"The world is open book to me now….since I have joined her" said Sanjuro

"Joined who?" asked Hasseo

"Morganna" smiled Sanjuro

"Morganna the corrupt Program?" asked Pi

"Correct. She has opened my eyes to the truth that all players are a threat to the world…and she has granted me the power to protect this world from you all" smirked Sanjuro

"Are you behind what happened here?" asked Hasseo angrily

"My power was granted here….and this area felt the effects of my rebirth" said Sanjuro

"Why would you join her? Joining her will not protect the world…don't you see your destroying it" said Endurance

"No….it is you Epitaph users who are destroying it" said Sanjuro

"How do you know we are Epitaph users?" asked Pi

"Morgana…when she came to this world learned what has transpired in her absence and now I know what she knows" said Sanjuro

"You still have not answered me" said Endurance

"I have no need to answer your question but I can answer a question that lies within your mind. Don't you want to know what happened to Mia?" asked Sanjuro

"Mia. What do you know?!" asked Endurance angrily

"Your Avatars….they were created from bits of the phases that seemed to disappear with Morganna which C. C. Corporation wanted all phases and took Mia. They then took the phase out of her to create your avatar but it destroyed her. Essentially the power you wield is what killed her…..is it not Ironic….you search for her and find that the power use is what killed her" said Sanjuro

"what?!" said a surprised Endurance

"Enough!! We want to know what this Morganna is planning. Tell us!!" shouted Hasseo

"All in due time, after all…I don't like spoilers" said Sanjuro

"Mia...Sanjuro why are you so different?" asked Endurance

"Because Morganna has opened my eyes to the truth of the world, and from now on the name is Echo, I no longer will be called my human name since I am no longer able to return to the real world" said Echo

"You're a lost one" said a surprised Pi

"And happily enjoying being free of the burdens of the real world. But I must go" said Echo

"No you don't" shouted Hasseo. He charged forward with his Scythe in hand, splashes of water could be heard under his feet as he ran in the water towards Echo. He slashed toward Echo with his blade but it hit something red that's sound knocked Hasseo back toward pi and Endurance. Who helped him up which he looked in surprise at the creature that had stopped him. "Skeith" said Hasseo surprised to see his avatar though it seemed different

"Nice pet isn't he…protects his masters from danger" smiled Echo

"How? I'm Skeith" said Hasseo

"True Terror of Death….but this is the original Skeith…one of the eight phases of Morganna though I would consider him the best of all of them" smirked Echo

Skeith held his red wand ready for a battle

"No not yet, we must save the fight for another day" said Echo as he put his hand up. Suddenly him and Skeith vanished from sight only to leave disruptions in there wake which Echo laughed loudly because he was thinking about the battles to come.

"What is going on?" asked Hasseo

"We should report back to Yata" said Pi

"Right…maybe he can piece something together" said Hasseo

"If you don't mind I am going to sit this one out…I need to think" said Endurance as he appeared to log out

"What's with him?" asked Hasseo

"We can worry about it another time…lets go" said Pi as they both left

Both Pi and Hasseo soon returned to the serpent of lore to inform him on there encounter with Sanjuro and the fact that he had control over the supposed original Skeith. Yata seemed to go deep into thought after hearing about the events that had happened which all three were probably confused over what had happened. Sanjuro being turned into a lost one but he appeared to be fine except for the fact he wanted to be called Echo and had control over Skieth along with the Data bugs. Things just didn't add up.

"So what's the word Yata?" asked Hasseo

"Well I knew Sanjuro when I was Wiseman and though he played a minor role…he did help protect the world. I heard he even helped Sugo the second wielder of the bracelet but what I don't get is why Morganna would use Sanjuro. The fact he is probably the first lost one though I am sure there will be more to come. I think I may need to contact Kite and the rest of the .Hackers…..maybe Sugo as well….and maybe the original players who witnessed Aura's birth" said Yata

"Well if you don't mind I need a break from all this so I trust you can get in touch with the others if you need data drain for the bugs" said Hasseo

"Sure, also Sugo and Kite use a bracelet capable of Data Drain so they can handle them as well" said Yata

"Very well" said Hasseo as he began to leave. Hasseo slowly walked off not listening since he was not really focused on this new fight that was with Morganna. He began to think on mysterious players such as the one known as Sora who appeared to him. 'I can't deal with this until I find out who that Sora character is' thought Hasseo

"I'll look into finding Sanjuro in the real world while you handle keeping an eye on the world okay?" said Pi

"That's fine, but how? You quit the C. C. Corporation awhile ago" said Yata

"I have a number of ways to find people…after all I found you" said Pi

"Alright, Kite is supposed to be returning so I'll see if he knows anything about Sanjuro" said Yata

--

Echo once known as Sanjuro seems to be a big threat but is it really him? What about Sora, will Hasseo find out the truth behind that character? And perhaps Kite's return can help the fight against Morganna. Soon more it to come so please Review, I like to hear if the story is interesting.


	4. The Azure Knights

Story: Dot Hack/ Return

Chapter: The Azure Knights

Set after the events in G. U. the C.C. corporation has uncovered a backup to the original world that they use to allow old players to play there characters on but within the programming is the original Morganna who begins to cause trouble for The World. Yata calls back not only the G.U. but also the old .hack players who have dealt with similar problems with the World. Now they must all unite and stop Morganna from taking over the World and defeat her once and for all.

--

Hasseo could be seen running through the root town known as Carmina Gadelica which meant "Song of Geal" though the reason he was running is because the people he talked to said that Sora was a famous PKer of the area and had been sighted in the area not to long ago. Hasseo ran forward bumping into people but not stopping since he had to know who Sora was, how he knew what he knew about Hasseo being in a coma in the real world. Hasseo kept on running without a word trying to find where Sora was which it didn't take long before he found Sora walking out of one of the bars.

"Hey Sora!!" shouted Hasseo as he charged toward Sora

"Ah found me huh? Well can you catch me" smirked Sora. Suddenly Sora took off at a amazing speed that was quicker then normal players which Sora had a smiled on his face as he ran across the ground deeper into the area. He was not going to let Hasseo show him up, sure he may be him but Sora was not about to let his new self learn everything so quickly then Sora turned his head to see Hasseo was falling behind. "Come on Hasseo….why so slow?" laughed Sora

"Come on why are you running?" asked Hasseo. He kept running after Sora but the players speed was unbelievable compared to Hasseo, it seemed that the player was a master of speed. HE wondered why Sora was running, did he know something about Hasseo that he had not said already. "Sora I want to talk to you so stop running" said Hasseo angrily

"Oh very well" said Sora who came to surprising stop

"Thanks. I need to know how you know so much about me" said Hasseo. He then began to try to catch his breath from all the running he had to do in order to catch up with Sora. Hasseo wondered what Sora knew and if he had any connection to the crisis that was happening in the world now with the one known as Echo. "Do you know who Echo is?" asked Hasseo

"Well that is just rude….you ask me questions about you and yet you know nothing about me" said Sora

"I know you're a PKer maybe the first one who is quite famous here" said Hasseo

"Yeah but that is common knowledge…you don't know nothing personal about me…why do you think I would tell you something personal about you" said Sora

"What you mean?" asked Hasseo

"Hasseo….I want you to learn who I am, so how about you ask that kid um….what was his name? Tasukasa about little old Sora and then maybe I'll tell you about the memories you lost after awakening from your Coma" smirked Sora

"So you know about that….fine I'll g looking for Tasukasa and ask him about you but I have one question I want you to answer that I asked before" said Hasseo

"Ask it again and maybe I'll answer it" said Sora

"Do you know anything about Echo otherwise known as Sanjuro?" asked HAsseo

"Yes, you could say we are the same. I'll see you around but be sure to ask about my fate to that wavemaster" said Sora

"Wait" said Hasseo as he extended his hand to sora

Sora teleported out in a flash

'They are the same….could he be connected to the virus' wondered Hasseo

Else where in the world in Mac Anu root town, three people seemed to have just logged into the world after a long while though they would have been in sooner but they were trading Emails with Yata otherwise known to them as Wiseman. One of them was shorter with twin blades, he had bright blue hair, and his clothes were red. Another was a blademaster with armor that had wings extending from it along with long white hair. The last figure had green war-paint all over his body along with being a blademaster. The three were Kite, Balmung, and Orca who had recently decided to return to the world though they had not expected having to look into Sanjuro's disappearance which they had received a message from him that was quite old.

"Lets head there an investigate" said Balmung

"Really so soon….I was hoping to take a look around before we have to get caught up in everything" sighed Kite

"We have to get involved after all Sanjuro is both yours and Balmung's ally" said Orca

"Though I said it in the Email, it's good to be working together again, hopefully you won't lead me into trouble like your Doppelganger" said Balmung

"Huh?" said Kite

"Yeah hopefully I can balance things out" said Orca

"Huh?" repeated Kite

"It's nothing to be concerned with, lets just say Aura missed you so much she made another you" said Balmung

"Really? A Second me? That's weird to think about" said Kite. He began to think to himself about the Idea of there being another him running around the World being Troublesome. He really had not thought of returning to the world until recently perhaps he should have thought of how Aura must have felt being abandoned by him and the others.

"Lets go" said Orca

"Alright lets head to Hidden Forbidden Holy ground and try to see what happened to Sanjuro" said Kite

The three soon teleported out through the chaos gate and ended up on the lost ground that looked like a Cathedral. The three slowly walked forward toward the doors not really looking around since they had been there tons of times. The three entered the building to find it very silent and it seemed to have been empty even as they walked forward toward the altar which nothing seemed to happen even when they stopped in front of the statue of Aura that was chained. The three looked around to see there was no sign of anything though there appeared to be some form of sign on the altar that was not there the last time they were there.

"Nothing" sighed Kite

"No Data bug…not even a fight though that sign on the altar is weird" said Orca

"It matters not perhaps Sanjuro was taken away from here but likely Morganna has covered it up so we have no way to follow" said Balmung

"Hmmm…no response from the Bracelet" said Kite as he calmly examined his nearly invincible bracelet

Suddenly three orbs appeared from ceiling and began to float down to the ground in the center of the room before the orb dispersed into three figures. The three looked exactly like Kite, Balmung, and Orca though they looked darker and scarier then the three which it seemed they had there weapons read. A growl of some kind escaped the mouth with no words as they glared at Kite and his friends.

"So this is the copy cat you were talking about? He looked like something from a Halloween movie" said Kite

"Huh? I thought they were to look like something from a cheap anime not a horror film" said Orca

"That is not Shugo….I don't what they are" said Balmung as he drew his sword ready

Both Kite and Orca draw there weapons

The three mysterious look-alikes named the Azure Knights run forward with there weapons in hands to fight the other three. Kite, Orca, and Balmung charge forward as well and they were ready to take on the unknown monsters or players who looked like them.

--

Hasseo learns that Sora is the same as Echo but what does it mean? What's going to happen when the Azure knights collide with Kite, Orca, and Balmung in a battle? Stay tunned because there is more to come and please leave some reviews


End file.
